


Where to, Cas?

by starlightmesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: "Where to, Cas?"Dean refuses to let Cas sleep at the gas n sip again, so he just drives him back to the motel room he booked for the night. A date and serious talking happen.akathe 9x06 gap fanfiction that I'm 7 years late to write, just because
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Where to, Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I actually write in script format so please be kind to me, I'm not an expert on how to do it
> 
> I think I'll just end up writing a bunch of different versions of deancas going canon through the seasons out of spite bc of the finale

**[INT - MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT]**

DEAN opens the door and walks inside, turning the lights on and throwing the key on the table, followed by CASTIEL, who closes the door behind them.

DEAN

Okay, I got a single room because I didn’t think I’d have company, but you can take the bed, I’ll take the couch.

CASTIEL

It’s okay, I can sleep on the couch.

DEAN

Absolutely not. You’ve slept on a floor so far, your back must hate you right now. Also, you’ve had a bad evening. Take the bed.

Castiel sits on the bed and Dean walks over to him.

DEAN

How’s your hand doing? 

Castiel looks down at his hand, bandaged. He shrugs.

CASTIEL

I’ve had worse.

Dean looks like he wants to say something, but hesitates. Instead he heads for the small couch in the corner and sits down.

DEAN

Very well, then. Give me a shout if you need anything.

Castiel looks at him, slightly confused. Dean sighs.

DEAN

Just... tell me if you need anything. 

Castiel nods and Dean lies down.

DEAN

Goodnight, Cas.

CASTIEL

Goodnight, Dean.

He lies down too, but stays there looking up at the ceiling. A few seconds pass until Dean looks over at Cas and frowns. 

DEAN

What’s wrong?

CASTIEL   
I can’t sleep.

DEAN

Why not?

CASTIEL

Well, sleeping comes with dreams and mine aren’t particularly pleasant.

Dean sits up.

DEAN

Nightmares, huh? I know a thing or two about those. 

Castiel sits up too.

CASTIEL

How do you get rid of them?

DEAN

You don’t. Wanna talk about them?

CASTIEL

Not really.

Castiel’s STOMACH GRUMBLES. 

Dean frowns.

DEAN

When was the last time you had an actual meal?

Castiel opens his mouth to answer, but Dean interrupts him.

DEAN

You know what? Doesn’t matter.

Dean gets up and turns the lights on again.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Let’s go.

Castiel squints his eyes, confused, but stands up anyway.

CASTIEL

Where?

DEAN

To get some food.

Dean stops by the door, waiting for Cas.

CASTIEL

But it’s past midnight.

DEAN

So?

Castiel shrugs and follows Dean outside.

CUT TO:

**[INT. - DINER - NIGHT]**

DEAN and CASTIEL are sitting at a table in an almost empty diner. They’re almost done eating. Dean looks at Castiel and decides to talk.

DEAN

Hey, man, I’m gonna tell you something, but it’s got to stay between you and me. I have to tell you exactly what is going on, why… why I asked you to leave.

Castiel frowns, but nods, waiting for Dean to keep talking.

DEAN

You see, when Sam finished the trials, he was dying. We were at the hospital and he was unconscious and there was no chance for him to heal by himself… so I prayed. I called every angel hoping someone would come and heal Sam. And one did, Ezekiel. But he couldn’t just snap his fingers and be done with it, he… he had to possess Sam. So I… I let him.

CASTIEL

How did he do that if Sam couldn’t say yes?

Dean takes a deep breath and looks away, and he admits everything, finally coming clean about it.

DEAN

I tricked him into saying yes. I let Ezekiel get into Sam’s head and made him think he was saying yes to me trying to help him. 

He sits back. It feels a little better to actually talk about it with Cas and getting it off his chest. 

Castiel looks at him, gaze softening.

CASTIEL

Dean…

DEAN

I was desperate. I know I should have told him but he would have never accepted and I couldn’t lose him like that. 

CASTIEL

I understand. You did what you could to save your brother. But… what does it have to do with me?

DEAN

He said it was too dangerous. That angels could find you and him and that if you stayed he’d have to leave. I tried to tell him the bunker is safe enough but he was dead set on it…

Castiel frowns. Why would Ezekiel be scared of other angels finding him? Dean speaks again and interrupts his train of thought.

DEAN

I’m sorry, Cas.

Castiel smiles weakly at him. He decides it’s better if they drop the subject, at least for now. Dean feels the same, so after a few seconds of eating in comfortable silence, he speaks again, trying to lighten up the mood.

DEAN

So, how does it feel? Suddenly being human.

CASTIEL

(sighs)

Weird.

Dean laughs. 

DEAN

Yeah, that’s basically it.

CASTIEL

I can feel emotions… stronger. I mean, I could feel them before, too. But now it’s… deeper, I think.

DEAN

And is that better or worse?

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment, trying to decide his answer.

CASTIEL

I’m not sure.

Dean is taken a little aback by his answer. Why did it feel directed at me? Then he shrugs it off and leans closer to Cas over the table.

DEAN

Well, welcome to the club.

CUT TO:

**[INT. - MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT]**

DEAN closes the door behind them as CASTIEL walks over the bed.

CASTIEL

Thank you for… 

He glances at the clock on the wall, it displays two o’clock.

CASTIEL (CONT’D)

Well, I suppose it’s too late to call it dinner. So thank you for the unplanned meal. 

DEAN

(teasingly)

Yeah, well, I couldn’t have you starve to death.

Castiel sits on the bed, his face drops. He couldn’t sleep in a proper bed or have an actual meal because he had to leave the bunker. Dean notices his expression and sits next to him, avoiding eye contact.

DEAN

Look, man, I’m really sorry for asking you to leave.

CASTIEL

Dean-

DEAN

No, seriously. For what is worth, I really want you back. But with Sam…

CASTIEL

You can’t risk his life. I understand. And I wouldn’t ask you to.

He understands, but it still hurts, having to leave. Dean finally looks at him. 

DEAN

But you don’t have to sleep at the store. You could stay here, 

(lightheartedly)

I could pay for your room, it’s not technically my money anyway.

Castiel laughs a little at that last comment. Dean is serious again.

DEAN

Cas, I hate leaving you here.

CASTIEL

I know, Dean. I may not be an angel anymore, and now I can’t see your soul, but I think I’ve known you for long enough to see at least a little bit of how you feel.

Dean smiles. If only he actually knew how he feels…

DEAN

Yeah, you’re definitely one of the people who knows me the best.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Dean speaks again to break the tension, clearing his throat. It’s late at night, the atmosphere is intimate, so he gathers the courage to ask something he’s wanted to ask since earlier.

DEAN

So, earlier, when you said you feel emotions now, what did you mean?

CASTIEL

I’ve always felt them, Dean. Ever since the beginning, even if angels are told to only follow orders, there’s always been something there. Naomi said I came with a fault in my design, a crack in my chassis.

DEAN

That bitch.

Castiel smiles.

CASTIEL

Anyway after that I met you and I rebelled and I allowed myself to actually feel, freely. I don’t think it's being human itself that makes me feel emotions in a deeper way. It’s experiencing all the human things that makes me appreciate them even more.

Dean stares at him. Cas is Cas, and he’s himself, even as a human. And he’s right there telling Dean that he feels emotions and that one of the reasons was meeting him and so maybe… maybe that’s the time.

Dean stops thinking and grabs Castiel’s shirt, pulling him towards him and kissing him.

Castiel is taken by surprise, but kisses him back. The kiss doesn’t last long, and when Dean pulls away, they’re looking at each other, stunned. 

Dean panics. What if he misread everything? What if Castiel didn’t want this? 

DEAN

(rambling)

Shit. I’m so sorry, I- I shouldn’t have done that I just- just thought-

Castiel processes what happened and puts his hands on either side of Dean’s face, kissing him again, interrupting him. He’s not having any of that. He’s wanted this for so long.

CASTIEL

I love you.

He says it. He finally says it. It just rolls out of his mouth, and it feels amazing to finally admit it out loud.

They’re still so close to each other. Dean doesn’t know what to say. His mouth is hung open. Castiel just told him he loves him and… he loves him too. He’s known for a while, but the realization still hits him hard now. He’s in love with Cas, and Cas loves him too.

DEAN

(whispering)

Me too. I love you too.

He goes in for another kiss. They’re both smiling so wide. They’re happy. Castiel grabs Dean’s jacket and pulls both of them down, lying on the bed.

FADE TO BLACK

**[INT. - MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT]**

DEAN and CASTIEL are lying in bed, under the sheets, facing each other.

DEAN

Come back to the bunker.

CASTIEL

What about Ezekiel?

DEAN

Fuck Ezekiel. I can deal with him.

CASTIEL

What if he leaves?

DEAN

He won’t. I’ll talk to him. Again.

CASTIEL

Dean-

DEAN

I want you there, Cas. I need you there. 

Castiel sighs happily.

CASTIEL

Alright then.

They lie there, looking at each other, happily. They’re finally free to be together. And they’ll fight for that.

FADE TO BLACK.

**Author's Note:**

> consider following me on twitter where I just scream a lot about deancas (and other things) @starlightmesss


End file.
